


Salvador (Dadsona/Robert Small)

by Nudebeme



Series: Dream Daddy [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: Written for prompt of Robert: "I don't want to be alone right now." The sins of a father still bring him to suffer, even 27 years later. Luckily this time around, Robert has someone to fall back on when the past comes back to haunt him.





	Salvador (Dadsona/Robert Small)

_hey_

_hey_

_wake up_

_come on wake up_

_im coming over_

_I need you_

_im here (seen at 3:07am)_

God dammit. Sal's bleary eye cracked open and blindly scrolled through the barrage of messages that'd woken him up- “I need you” sounded briefly interesting, but for fucks sake it was 3 am.

“Not tonight, Robert.” He moaned aloud, slapping his phone down on the bedside table and tucking his face into his pillow, snuffling wearily. But as it turns out, if Robert wanted to be around, there was no getting rid of him. The dad of the house turned in his bed when he could hear the sound of his kitchen window opening, the brief clatter of pans- Really, man?

“Sal, Buddy.” The interloper broke into his bedroom with a creak of the door, seeing the unmoving mass on the bed- “Did you get my messages?”

“_Hmermrhargh.._” His buddy muffled incoherently into his pillow, and Robert noticed that his phone was laying face up, illuminating just the darkest corner of his friend's room.

“Ffuuuuck off, Bobby.” Sal turned in his bed and glared into the darkness, pulling graying dreads away from his face. Robert was standing as a silhouette in the doorframe, doing something with his hands he couldn't focus on.

“This is kind of importa-”

“I said fuck off. Did you break anything in my kitchen?” Sal was getting more and more impatient, he loved Robert, really he did, but he couldn't stay up til 5 am again watching another conspiracy video-

What surprised him was Robert had gotten onto his knees at his bedside, reaching out and placing a hand tentatively on his mattress. By the time Sal's eyes had focused in the dark, he could see Robert, bed head and all, with an expression of pure sadness in his eyes.

“Don't kick me out.” Robert pleaded, he pulled open the covers and climbed his way inside- Holy crap, this was something he's never done. His friend's heart starts to throb thinking about what Robert could want, the man's warm body slid over his and found it's way beside him on the bed.

“Uhh, what's gotten into you?” Was this a...a _sex _thing? Wasn't this what Bobby specifically said he _wasn't ready _for? Robert didn't answer him, in the dark he could feel hands seeking him out and pulling him in, only to have Sal completely unresponsive.

“Robert, stop.” And he did so, on a dime. The elder man loosened his grip yet seemed unwilling to release him- “What is this all about?”

“Remember the night before Val came over?”

“Yeah, why?”

“...” Robert pressed his lips against his friend's neck, but it was less of a kiss and more like a piece of tape to silence himself.

“You're confusing the shit outta me.” Something told him to push it, Robert was always a closed book, it took a bit of coaxing and a hand through Robert's hair to even get him to speak.

“Remember what you did for me?”

“...Yeah?”

“I need you to do it again.” Robert demanded, his fingers gripping against his friend's bare arms. He didn't even need to say okay, with the spreading of his arms, Bobby crawled into them, skin against skin with arms soon locking tight around each other in an embrace. Something was clearly up with him, he was an idiot sometimes but not about shit like this.

“Tell me what's wrong.”

He got no answer, but a few shuddered breaths. The hands running up and down Robert's back seemed to coax them out, in time, he thinks, he'll get his answer.

And in time, he got it. Robert lay in his arms until Sal could reach for the light, squirming his way to sit up with Bobby refusing to face him. The Spaniard lay his head into his friend's lap, receiving little strokes to his hair, traces around the shell of his ear.

“Come on, Bobby. Let's hear it.”

“...Valerie's getting a divorce.” He finally spoke. His voice was tight as if a noose was constricting his throat.

“She's married?” He blurted out- wow, this was news.

“Sal, I didn't even _know_ she was married. Can you fucking imagine that?” Bobby pushed himself up to sit, leaning heavily against Sal with his eyes red as beacons. “What kind of a fucking father am I, not knowing that. I missed the wedding, she didn't have a father daughter dance. She didn't want it.”

What the hell else could he do, other than pull Robert in and hug him with everything he was? Sure, what Robert did (or in this case, didn't do) to his daughter was horrible, but the remorse now flowing from his eyes showed Sal he wasn't a monster. He's still suffering for the sins of his past and his heart broke for them both.

“How did you find this out?”

“_Hrnk.” _Robert couldn't even form words, and Salvador wasn't about to force them out of him.

“It's...It's alright, you don't have to tell me right now.” Sal reached out and rubbed his back, not minding Bobby using his sheet to dab his eyes.

“I don't want to be alone right now.” Was all he could muster.

“You aren't. Stay here as long as you need to.”

“Thanks, man.” Robert briefly smiled, his lips flushed red and strangely beautiful. His best friend pulled him out of the bed to stand, Robert was still in his jeans and nothing else.

“Let's get you cleaned up, come on.” Robert held tightly to Sal's hand as he was led down the dark hallway to the bathroom, they didn't break contact as Bobby used the sink to wash his face, discard his jeans into a hamper.

“I really appreciate this.” He frowns, being hushed as he's taken back to the bedroom, the space they'd occupied more welcoming as he rushed right back into Sal's arms for the night, a little less afraid of himself and his thoughts this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure what to name Dadsona, went with the last name of Salvador (Or Sal for short) meaning Savior, which kind of coincides with his relationship with Robert.


End file.
